


Drown, my love

by AnimeBooks13



Category: Sockathan - Fandom, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning Mention, F/F, Gaurd!JoJo, Gaurd!Lil, M/M, Sailor!Jonathan, SeaKing!Mephistopheles, Siren!Sock, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks13/pseuds/AnimeBooks13
Summary: Jonathan is absolutely miserable. Ever since his dad dragged him aboard his already breaking ship, he's had nothing to do to keep him entertained. That is until he overhears talk about sirens in the area. And if he catches one, he can finally prove to his dad that he is not useless.Sock is a siren, just like everyone else under the waves. Thing is, sirens don't do what they used to anymore. They don't sink ships, they don't kill people. They especially don't trick people into falling in love anymore. Despite what Mephistopheles says, Sock goes to continue what he's always wanted to do."Don't cha' think it'd be easier just to give up. No one would find you."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erica Wester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erica+Wester).



> I love to write this story. Please enjoy.

I hate this boat. It was made by perfect design, so no matter what, there was nothing for me to do. I couldn't fix it in any way like I used to with the other ships on the dock, and no one trusted me with anything. Like that wasn't rude whatsoever. "Jonathan!" Someone bellowed from inside the haul. Probably wanted more beer or something. Stiffing a sigh, I decided to answer the guy before he had an aneurism. I took a step before looking back down at the waves, dismissing the fact that they were still screaming my name. Why was the ocean so beautiful? It killed people, drowned them and made their lungs burn, but it was still so amazing that it was breathtaking.  
Maybe I was just a sucker for this type of thing, but then again I had always been an admirer of the ocean. Ever since I first saw it when I was little, I'd always the sort of pull inside of me, like something, maybe even someone was waiting out there for me. It was a crazy idea, and I was made fun of a lot because of it, but I still thought that way. And whatever was waiting for me out there, I was going to find it, and soon.  
"Jonathan! I said get down here five minutes ago!" Whoops. Finally being able to tear my gaze from the horizon, I stumbled down stairs to the screaming men. They all acted like they were pirates or something when they were drunk, it was actually quite funny. Last week for example, someone tried to make someone else walk the plank. It was actually one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Of course later I got in trouble for laughing in a situation like that, but it was possibly worth it.   
Today they were all sitting in a circle by the crates. Each one of them hoisting a jug of beer up whenever they felt compelled to. One time one of them actually had me try it. Let's just say I accidentally drank too much and got hammered. Dad tells me I almost fell off the ship. After that, he made sure that there was at least one sober crew member that would not let me near the alcohol.   
"Refill!" Five of them yelled in unison. One of them being my dad. "Captain" Robert Combs. He was really just a cargo dealer, but the cargo he carried went on long, and I mean long trips. So far we'd been sailing for three months. It was pretty awful in my opinion, I often got mini seasickness and what I mean by that was I got killer headaches that made me lay down a lot. And then the swaying didn't help either.   
I was the only one on the boat like that. No one else got sick, no one else had to drop everything they were doing and lie down because they felt like they were going to pass out. I wasn't even supposed to be on the sea, at least that's what dad said. I used to live with my mom. Up until three months ago I did. My dad was always gone, and my parents got a divorce. It wasn't that dad took custody over me like that, it's just, my mom...died.   
She got sick, really sick, and well, there was nothing anyone could do. With no one else to turn to, I was given to my only living blood relative, dad. The man I hadn't seen since I was three. I was raised by my mom all my life, all the way up until her death. And now I was learning from dad, and it was the complete opposite of what she had told me. Still, her last wish was for me to give him a chance.   
"I love you Jonathan, and trust me, people can change. I sure did."   
Even saying it in my head made me want to cry. "Jonathan? Refill!" They screamed again, snapping me out of my memories. I chuckled lightly before grabbing the giant pitcher of beer and pouring it in their mugs. They all cheered and took long swigs.   
Then boom. Just as I sat down I was hit with a huge headache that nearly made me yell. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and held the back of my head. This only worked sometimes, but it was good enough to work. Most of the crew members noticed this change in me (they always do) and they all stopped laughing for a second. Thank you guys. I thought before trying to squeeze my eyes shut more. "Are the headaches back, Jon?" Someone asked, making me look up.  
Adam, the one who was sober tonight. He was a nice man, always seemed to have time for anyone really. I nodded slowly as he pursed his lips together. Out of everyone on that ship, I think Adam understood me the most. Then again he was also the one who got me hammered. "Maybe he's been cursed by the sirens!" Someone yelled out from the small drunk crowd. Sirens? What?  
"Now, now Ennius," Adam said jokingly as I peeked my head out of my fingers. What the hell were sirens? "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear anything at the moment." For once, he was wrong. This subject of sirens somehow perked me up instantly. I wanted to know, really badly. They spoke so much gibberish when they were like this, but this was I think the most interesting subject yet. "No go on Ennis," I said sitting straight up to let him know he had my attention. Adam raised his eyebrows in surprise as I waved my hand. "I want to hear this."   
The gruff looking man then spread out his hands and began to tell his story. "Sirens are evil," oh. Okay, now I was really interested. "They're half human, and half fish, with gills and scales instead of lungs. They live in the ocean, always there and always underneath ships. They kill people, they crash ships with their entrancing voices. And worst, they make people fall in love. The victims of their love end up having the worst fate in my opinion, they drown themselves. Sirens are evil and they love to ruin human life." My heart stopped, I am almost 100% sure of that.  
I stared at Ennis, mouth hanging open. What. Had. I. Just. Heard? It didn't make any sense! Half fish half human, crashing ships and living underwater, it simply couldn't be possible. Though for some reason, I could feel every bit of my soul believing it. I did believe in sirens, and I was going to catch one.  
Without giving a reason, is stood up and began to make my way back to the deck. "Jonathan?" Adam asked cautiously. I looked back at him and mumbled something about wanting to get a little fresh air before sending my mind miles away. "See, you scared him." Another crew member yelled to Ennis. "Did not!" The sounds of protest continued beneath me as I reached the ladder to the crows nest.   
Pulling myself all the way to the top, I began to make myself comfortable, I was going to be up there a while. Pressing my back against the wood mast, I sighed. Sirens. Why would I believe in them, it was obviously just a made up story by a drunk sailor. I pulled out a small package in brown paper with a green bow. To: Jonathan, Love: Mom. It's what she had given to me the day she left. I still hadn't opened it, and I wasn't quite sure when I would.   
I missed her. A lot, and I would probably never get over that. My eyes began to get heavy as I gazed at the star filled sky. My body was slowly shutting down for the night as I closed my eyes.  
"People change. I sure did."

~*~  
"Napoleon! Swim!"   
"Mom!" I screamed out loud, shooting straight out of my bed. The blanket flew off of me and kinda floated there for a minute, before finally deciding to land against the sand. Another nightmare, I was getting pretty sick of them, and to be honest, so was everyone else. A few people shushed me from through the walls, sand was quite thin. Though I lived alone, I still shrunk slightly down before landing back in my bed.  
My tail swished around for a little bit, brushing up against the clam sheets. Exhaling made bubbles come out of my mouth and I popped them with a giggle. I grabbed my floating kelp sheet and snatched it down to my ears. I made sure not to get them caught together, you only make that mistake once. Thirty more minutes... I told myself sleepily.  
-Le time skip cuz I'm tired-  
"Why didn't you wake me up you stupid alarm clock! What do I pay you for!?" I snapped at the conk shell sitting on my dresser. A tiny hermit crab peaked it's head out before scuttling back in. I was already fifteen minutes late. I didn't have enough time to do much, I just grabbed my kelp scarf and swam as fast as I could out the door.  
It was my one chance to meet with Mephistopheles. You see, he RULES down here. He can basically decide what you have to do with your life and more importantly, what job you'd get. You're allowed one meeting, and I was already fifteen minuets late. I began swimming faster, dodging through other loiterers, knocking a few of them. "Excuse me, sorry, gotta swim!" I called behind me as I broke free of the crowd.  
Mephistopheles's palace was only a couple of strides away, but of course I was stopped by his guards. Lil and JoJo. I'd been in the same school with those two, they just happened to me teach's favorites for some odd reason. "Name and business." JoJo snapped, holding her javelin out so it crossed in an X along Lil's their purple and blue tails also crossing over. I glanced over their shoulders to see the clock in the hallway. 12:39. Styx! I was already half the time late! Oh man, I may have flunked this already.  
"JoJo, it's me! You know why I'm here, just let me in-" I steered to swim forward only to be pushed back by their javelins. They were both wearing copper helmets with skirts made of urchin spikes. "She said name and business." Lil growled, pushing her javelin closer in.  
I swam back a little bit because the tip of her pointy stick was about to poke my neck. I figured the only way to get passed these girls and still get to the meeting was to give them what they want. "My name is Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, and I'm here for my conference with Mephistopheles." The girls looked at each other with unconvinced eyes. JoJo let go of her javelin and let it float in the water as she checked the list. I tried to resist the urge to groan and just swim forward. After what felt like forever I got a response.  
"Let him in Lil, he's on here. And half an hour late." Lil swam aside as I bolted down the hallway. Stopping short before the doors, I pushed them open slowly and swam in. The place was so gold! Everything was shiny metal with a nearly polished marble floor. It was amazing. "Wow." I murmured to myself.  
"Wow indeed Mr. Sowachowski." A voice came from behind me. I spun around quickly and twisted my tail up in defense. Swimming behind me was Mephistopheles himself. He had a long purple tail that spired out a little and was tipped orange. The rest of his frills were like that, on his elbows and shoulders, same with his ears. His orange hair sorta floated around and swished in the ocean currents. "I've been waiting for ya kid." He added.  
I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck and avoided eye contact. "Um, just call me Sock." What I always do when I'm nervous. "Swim with me, Sock." He added and beckoned me to follow him. He began swimming ahead of me a fan it took me a few scrambles to catch up. Soon I was swimming right by his side as we passed into an area I didn't even know existed in the palace. It was a sea garden, guarded by corroded white columns and swaying seaweed. In the middle of the garden was a statue of a merlady, except, she wasn't exactly a merlady. Instead of a tail, she had two long things coming out of her waist and no gills. Then with a cold realization, I remembered the name of what she was.   
"She's a human." I said looking at her closer. I hadn't even noticed that I had swam away from Mephistopheles and into the garden. I was swimming around the statue and looking at everything new. Her smile was amazing though. "That she was. And she was beautiful." Mephistopheles said again, making me jump. He was floating behind me with a wistful, sad look on his face.   
"What happened to her?" I asked, curious on the fact. He sighed and swam around the statue, tracing his finger on the platform. He looked so happy and sad when he looked up at the statue of the smiling human woman.   
"She died a long time ago, Sowachowski. She was my queen, my everything. One day while coming to see me on a fishing trip with her family, she enraged my father-the current King-and her boat was destroyed. She died, and I never saw her again." I hung my head. I understood what it felt like to loose someone to a boat.   
"Swim away Napoleon! Swim now!"  
"Mom! I don't want to leave you-!"  
"Do as I say!"  
"Mom!"  
He snapped his fingers, bringing me back into reality. He was by the columns again, telling me to keep following him. We swam in complete silence, and I felt like I was the only one to have ever seen that room. Their was a burning question I was dying to ask, and the tension filled the room. As we turned the corner to go back to his office-he said he wanted to reschedule-I knew I had to ask.   
Just before I left the doors, I spilled. "Mephistopheles?" He looked up at me and nodded, letting me know I had his attention. "Do, do humans still exist?" His face fell from his humorous expression into a grim one. He set down the pole of papers he was shuffling and swam over.   
Smashing his hands together he responded calmly. "Listen kid, they do exist. They're still out there, still on our seas." He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked away from me. "But the thing about humans, well," she swam forward and out his hand on my shoulder. "Well, it's best to keep our distance. Goodbye Sock, I will meet up with you later." And with that, he swam back to his papers and began shuffling again.  
I swam solemnly out the doors, past JoJo and Lil. I didn't know where I was going, I only knew that I didn't know. I swam for what felt like forever before my mind gave me an idea. I looked up and began swimming, up and up, farther than I'd ever been. I swam until I could see it, the surface. Looking down, Mephistopheles's words played back in my head, It's best to keep our distance.  
I ignored it and plugged straight through the surface. I was instantly hit with a sunset. Bright colors fading into the ocean, something you could never see down there. My head spun around, trying to see everything else. Then I saw it, it made my blood boil. A wooden boat sitting on the water.  
There were humans aboard that ship. They were there, alive and breathing. Not for long, I was going to get my revenge for what they did to my mother.  
Just watch me.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock goes through with his plan...

I had absolutely no clue how I was going to do this. Sirens don't sink ships anymore! Almost no one knew how this "lost art" was done, and I wanted this done, now. I brushed my wet hair out of my face before huffing. How was I going to do this? All of us were born with a special talent, our voices. Though, I was, different. My voice was just fine by singing standards, but I couldn't exactly click into my actual siren voice. I'd heard it before, that's how my mother used to put me to sleep, singing me away with her hypnotic voice. It was much more pleasant than it sounded actually, I could still remember the words to the last one she ever sang...  
Turn your face,  
Towards the sun,  
And let the shadows,  
Fall behind you,  
It's okay, just carry on,  
Go where sadness, will never find you.  
"Goodnight Nappy, I love you very much."

 

After a year I still can't get over the fact she's really gone. If I'm being completely straight with everyone I've ever met, I'd have to say that she was the reason we don't mix with humans anymore. I was five years old at the time, she was a working sireness, it's what we called someone who went out and mixed with humans. They negotiated, even became friends. My dad was actually half human because his dad was human. Anyway, she decided to take me out, show me around the area where her good friend, Angela Combs I think her name was, lived. I remember being excited out of my mind. I was going to see the world I knew so little about and longed to know more. She took me all the way through the surface, showing me a dazzling blue sky and land for the first time. I remember giggling in excitement, splashing the water into her green eyes with my tail. She told me that her friend and her little boy would be waiting for us on the shore. She told me that she could beat me there, being the adventurous five year old I was, I raced her through the water.  
She swam right beside me, giggling lightly and letting her hair out. I remembered her circling around me, letting her hair pool out around her, I used to braid it when I was younger. We raced for what seemed like forever, laughing and splashing each other until we got close. I remembered seeing the outline of a woman standing on things that weren't feet, holding a laughing something in her arms. A little boy, I remembered my mother telling me to play nice, reminding me that this boy was special and he couldn't breathe the water like we could. We were almost there, and that's when it happened.   
A ship pulled out of nowhere, coming in faster than anything I had ever seen. We were so close to the shore, just where the rocks met the land. The sharp rocks. I remembered seeing the woman put her child down and run to the shoreline, screaming for my mom to move. Yelling her name over and over. My mother saw the ship too, she turned to me, her hair falling in front of her terror filled eyes. "Napoleon, swim."  She looked back at the ship, I just floated there, I couldn't move, I was too scared to. "Swim!" My tail took off, pushing against the water and propelling me away from the shore. The woman on the beach was still screaming, telling my mother to swim away, to leave now. It looked like that's what was about to happen, my mother was going to get herself out of that situation.  
I swam all the way out, only turning back because I finally noticed she wasn't behind me. I remembered seeing her struggle, thrashing around in the water, frustrated and scared grunts escaping her mouth. She kept looking back at the boat in a panic as it got closer to her. Why isn't she swimming away? I remembered asking myself, swimming closer in a panic. My head went underwater, trying to survey the situation from underneath the waves. It was a fishing net. Stuck to the base of one of the rocks and firmly wrapped around her tail. She withered it around, trying to get free. "Mommy?" I asked quietly before swimming forward a little. The boat was almost on top of her now, her head twisting back and forth as she backed herself into a rock.   
I took in every detail of her. Her long green tall, how her hair swished and floated around her, the scared look in her eyes when she looked at me. Throwing her arm out, she yelled once more at me. I remember freezing right there. "Napoleon! Swim!" And then everything slowed down, she was backed into a rock and she ship slammed into her. There was a loud creak which covered up her scream as the area around the tip of the boat turned red. Wood came out of the ship and it began to slowly go down.   
I swam back crying my eyes out that day, and I had to explain to my dad that my mom was gone for good. After that no one was allowed to the surface, and no one knew how to sink ships anymore. The only thing I wanted to do.  
A single tear slid down my face and I wiped it away as fast as it came. I needed to focus, really get the waves and sky to listen to me. Going underwater for a second, I took a deep breath and came back up. The boat was slowly moving, the sails rattling against the wind. On top of the mast, it looked like someone was in the basket looking thing, but it's not like it mattered.   
I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. There were no words needed for this sort of thing, that much I knew. It was sort of like a melody, one that controlled the sky and sea. The soft harmony came from my throat and only got louder. It kept on coming out, making me question why we didn't do this anymore, and why I hadn't done it sooner.   
The current around me began to get harder, the sky began to get darker. Yes, my mind said in triumph. Keep going. I went louder, pushing the melody from my stomach and out my mouth. The waves began to tousle around, growing slightly restless and the sky slowly filled with dark grey clouds. It was working! Before kind, there were miniature to medium sized waves bashing against the haul of the ship and rain pouring from the sky.  
I could hear panicked yells from the ship as it was thrown side to side. I wasn't done yet though, I sang out as loud as I could, I wanted them to know it was a siren, I wanted them to know it was me. The waves got so large and restless that they were throwing me around. Lightning began to cackle through the sky, one bolt hitting the deck. It lit a fire that burned brightly as the rest of the ship was being demolished. I giggled in excitement, this was working out better than I could have hoped. My scarf was being pulled back and forth by the current as I swished my tail around.   
I swam closer to the ship, still staying out of sight, just following it. That's when my grin grew. They were heading for the rocks. Just as sharp as the one that had my mother pinned up against them. I dove under the crashing waves, swimming in front of the vessel so I could see its full impact. It was getting closer and I could feel the tension build up inside of me. I slightly hid behind a rock, twisting my tail out, just in case one of them would see me. 3, 2, 1. The ship crashed in against the rocks.  
Pieces of wood flew everywhere and it began to go down. I could hear muffled screams from up above and the sound of wood snapping. The mast pole snapped off and plummeted into the water, sinking past me. Men jumped off, all landing in the water with loud thumps. I had done this, I had finally gotten my revenge. The fire from up there turned the top of the water Crimson and orange, bright fiery colors around the area. One man had pulled himself up on a piece of floating debris.   
He was bobbing up and down, spluttering something out, screaming a name. "Jonathan!" He was telling over and over through the water getting in his lungs. Already a few men had drowned and it wouldn't be long until he joined them. "Jonathan where are you!?" It sounded like he was generally worried about this 'Jonathan' person, and it intrigued me. I had never seen anyone drown slowly before, and it was quite enjoyable.  
This man finally gave up. He slid off his wood and fell into the water fully, sinking into his final resting place. The ship was tilting over, and I decided to survey the other side of my damage. Dodging falling pieces of the helm and mast, I finally arrived at the other side. There were many drowning men and sinking trinkets in the area. I thought I had finished my job, until I saw someone else.  
This wasn't even a man, it was a boy. And he looked, my age. Leaning slumped and unconscious against a large piece of driftwood was a younger boy. His lower body was submerged in water, and he was slowly slipping off his wood too. His hair seemed to be...two different colors? I didn't exactly know how that was possible, but the bottom part was brown while the top was a light blonde. I don't know what the shell came over me, but I swam over to him and threw myself into the driftwood. I was sitting on it, with my tail swishing underneath. I smiled softly and brushed his wet hair out of his closed eyes.  
Why did I care? Was this, was this Jonathan? If so, the name seemed to fit him perfectly. He was only wearing a white shirt and pants. Either his shoes (yes I actually know what those are) weren't on in the first place, or they were lost in the crash. Again, no clue what came over me, but I lunged out to him when he slid off. Pulling him back on, I threw myself back underwater.  
Getting up behind the wood I began pushing. I was going to put him on the island a couple mils or so away. It was uninhabited so far, but that's what usually happens with islands out here. I was pushing for a long time, questing myself on what the actual shell I was doing. I crashed a ship and then I save one person on it? Okay then.   
I finally reached the island. It was small, substantial amount of trees and I couldn't really see any further in than that. I pushed him onto the sand. He was so unusual. I wasn't really used to looking at someone and not seeing a tail. His chest rose and fell smoothly as I traced my finger across it. I was somewhat laying next to him, smiling down. I wasn't going back to my house for a while, I knew that for sure. Instead, why not have my fun with this human. And when I'm done, I'll do what I do with everything else I loose interest in. Throw him away.  
His head lolled to the side as I chuckled slowly. What would mom think of me? I knew for a fact she wouldn't be happy about what I had done, but what else was I supposed to do? I smiled again before leaning close to his ear. My gills were screaming for water and I'd have to push myself back in soon. Before I went underwater to wait for him to wake up, I had something to say.  
"I'm a siren, and I'm here to kill you."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan realizes what the shell happened....

Where was I? I opened my eyes to hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. I was cold and wet, laying on...sand? Was I on the beach? I pushed myself up as my head began to spin. The storm really threw things around. ...the storm. I shot my eyes wide open before jumping to my feet. My eyes began darting back and forth, looking at everywhere and taking in everything. I was definitely on an island, alone it looked like. There were tide pools off in a little lagoonish thingy and the open ocean in front of me.  
Turning around there was a sort of jungle behind me, could go on for quite a while. Wait...I was alone. Dad. My feet took off to the water's edge. I'd lost my shoes somehow, and the loose rocks and seashells cut into my bear feet. "No, no, no." I muttered to myself before running into the water. I was immediately hit with a cold sensation in my ankles. I'd never actually been in the ocean, well, I suppose last night I had been. I ran a little deeper, so the water reached just above my knee caps. I cupped my hands around my mouth and began to yell loudly. "Dad! Dad?! Dad where are you!?"   
The sound of the ocean still smashing against the rocks beside me still continued as I yelled. Panic began to well up inside of me as I ran deeper, pushing wanted out of my way as I went. "Dad!" Tears began stinging at my eyes by the time I was halfway submerged. There wasn't going to be an answer, that much I knew.   
It was hopeless. Either my dad had died in that crash, or he was lost at sea. I was jut lucky enough to end up washed on an island. Hanging my head, I did something I hadn't done in a while. I balled up my fists and threw them both into the sky, screaming in frustration. It's something I used to do when I was younger, but mom told me it wasn't good for my health, so I stopped.   
Hanging my head in defeat, I slowly trudged back to the shore. I had nothing better to do than survey my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that the water was really, light for some odd reason. Like instead of being the dark greenish blue that it was yesterday, it was a clear aqua blue, something that I didn't actually knew existed. Another thing was that there were a lot of shells. Different shapes and sizes and the most interesting colors I'd ever seen. All in all, it was a pretty interesting island.  
When I finally reached the shore, I kinda threw myself back on it. Throwing my head down against the sand, I thought about how everything had gone wrong. It was a normal enough night. Everyone was drinking, they were having fun, the skies were clear, calm seas, and then boom. Restless waves and pouring rain. In fact, right after I climbed down from the crows nest, the entire mast snapped off.  
I think I hit my head along the way, because before I blacked out, I could have sworn I heard singing. A long, beautiful melody, carrying across the wind, as if controlling the sky and sea itself. But that was impossible. I had to hit my head, I just had to. Getting comfortable, I closed my eyes and sighed. "Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud to no one.  
"I think you mean where the 'shell' am I."   
Hold it. My eyes shot right open and I slowly began to sit up. Someone had actually answered me, but when I looked up, no one was there. It was just the ocean, no sign of actual communicating life. "Jonathan Combs, how much sea water did you drink?" I asked before rubbing the back of my neck. I was obviously going crazy. There was simply no other explanation for the random response. What the shell, what did that even mean? I turned around and began to walk to the jungle part, maybe there was like mangos or something.  
"Oh you didn't drink a lot, not enough to make you hallucinate at least." Ok. That was freaky. I spun around and expected to just see rocks and ocean, but what I actually saw made it has drop open. Sitting on a rock with a smirk on its face was a boy. But, he wasn't a boy. From the waist down, he had a long green tail, all scaly and shimmery in the sun. From the waist up, he looked, almost human. His ears (at least I think those were ears) shot out in point fin like shapes, and on his neck he seemed to have...gills? This could not be happening, this could not be happening.  
"Who and what are you?" I asked, a little breathless and panicked. I hadn't even noticed that I was waking closer to where he was, slowly getting closer. I stopped when he began to giggle. My eyes decided to travel from his tail to his eyes. A horrible decision really. His eyes were so distracting. A mix of lime-almost glowing-green and a golden yellow. The green mostly took it up, but there were still little sparkles of gold visible everywhere. He slid off his rock, so he was underwater sort of. His tail was out, swishing back and forth while he rested his chin on the palms of his hands.  
"My name's Napoleon, you could call me Sock though. Oh! And I'm a siren." Que my heart stopping. I didn't care about the awkward name that he had, it just kinda put me off-what he was I mean. I was actually looking at a siren. I was actually having a conversation with a siren. This wasn't real, I hit my head harder than I thought, or I drank to much ocean water, something like that. This could not be happening. He giggled at my confused expression and rolled over once, resuming his position.   
I slowly began to sit down cross legged. If this was real-which I highly doubt that it was-then this was probably the most exciting moment in my life. I was talking to a siren, a mermaid! Or was it a merman? I was pretty sure that was it. One thing other than his tail and his eyes got my attention. His hair. It was a light ginger brown, fluffing up sky sticking in all directions. Obviously his head's been out of the water for a while, I wondered if that was good for him. I wondered a lot of things, but so far only one question could escape my lips. "You're...real?"  
"Last I checked!" He beamed brightly at me. Inside his mouth were dozens of sharp teeth, like a shark or something like that.  
"So you're really a mermaid?"  
"Siren, actually."   
"Huh." I said as I scratched my head. He was wearing a seaweed scarf, or at least that's what it looked like. It was a little tore up, and red too, actually looked like something was nibbling on it. Man, I wish I had my notebook. This would've made such an interesting entry. He smiled and giggled at me a few times, generally messing around with my already messed up mind.  
"So," he said in a sort of dreamy hypnotizing voice. "You gonna tell my your name handsome?" Sorry, what? I could feel my face going hot as I looked away from the smirking siren. The heat began to spread from my face to the tip of my ears. Still, he wanted to know my name, I should probably tell him. Looking back at him, he winked at me. That just made me gulp. Why was telling him my name so hard? That way I could at least ask him if he knew good places for me to get food.  
"I-I'm Jonathan. And uh, don't call me handsome." I added before looking away again. He laughed, layering his voice with that hypnotic tone again. It was a pleasant tone, one I definitely liked hearing. "I wouldn't be wrong." He purred out before tilting his head back a little.   
Flustered, I stood up and began to walk in the direction of the tide pool. I was going to go look for something to eat. My feet were still being cut my the rocks and shells along the ground as I walked away from him. "You won't find anything there!" He called to me. I stopped short and turned around to see him pointing at the rocks behind him. What is he doing? I asked while making a confused face. "Behind these rocks there's another tide pool. You can find clams there!" Huh, maybe he was useful.   
Nodding I began to walk back. I guessed I could take his word for this. I watched as he smirked as I walked by, sliding off the rock he was sitting on. He swam over to the area that he wanted me to go to, practically smiling into my soul. It was a stupid feeling really, but it was unusual. And scary? Not the bad unusual. He was floating right in front of a tide pool. Not in it, just leaning on the rocks that outlined it. Then I was hit with a bigger issue. I had no fresh water.  
I facepalmed and groaned, making him give me an odd look. I was going to die out here, that much I knew. "What's wrong Jonny?" He asked me, swimming closer and somehow expanding his large eyes. I shuffled back a little, off put by this. He blinked them out at me, making me jump. "Don't call me that, and what's wrong is that I have no fresh water. I can't live without that." Then he started laughing.  
I thought it was actually quite cruel. I just said I was going to die out here, and he starts laughing. He rolled over until he fell underwater, making bubbles come out when he laughed. I rolled my eyes and slumped back, hoping for a good answer to this. He popped his head back out when he was fine, his hair how sticking to his forehead. "Oh Jonathan don't be so serious. It's not good for you. I brought you to this island because I know humans have been here before. There's a crate under that plan tree there, inside is a ton of liquid, don't know what some of it is, but I do know that there's water in there." Well. That was actually good information, I smiled and looked down at the pool. There was a lot of things down there, maybe the clams he was talking about were under the ledge. I didn't want to get my shirt more wet, so I took it off, and that made mermaid boy blush. My turn. I thought smugly.   
I began fishing inside of the pool, placing my hand inside and looking for the shells. "So," I began, looking at him and then looming back down. His back was turned to me, so I could see a blue fin sticking out. "You brought me here?" That only got me a quick nod. "Why?" It was a pretty good question. I wanted to know what a merboy like Sock wanted with me. I hadn't even noticed that I mumbled, "dude, I thought you said I could find clans here." He blushed furiously before turning his back to me again.  
"I did because you can, only later. I forgot to mention they only come out when the sun goes down. Why don't you go get that crate while I explain." He said, his voice muffled a little by the sea. I didn't see the point in arguing with him, so I stood up to go get the crate, I'd have to dig with my hands, which pissed me off. He began explaining how he got to the surface, and then he said one thing. One thing that made all my facts about sirens click.  
He was a siren,  
And he crashed my ship.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock adapts to his plan, and realizes what he's done

Whoops. Did I accidentally mention that I saw his ship? Did he somehow know what I could do? I watched as he tensed up and stopped digging, letting the sand roll off his hands. I watched as he slowly turned around with a scared and angry facial expression. Ok, I guess he did know. I sunk a little under the waves to make it look like I was hiding a little. I made sure my mouth was hidden by the rocks before I smiled. This was just too good, I never knew messing with humans could be so fun! Mephistopheles was wrong, we should totally come into contact with humans more often. He began to walk over, his hands slowly balling up into fists. Uh oh, I'd 100% use the ocean, or my voice to protect me should he actually swing. I was already playing a lot of tricks on him, why not do some more.

 

He was really upset about something, I'd give him that. As for the tricks I'd already played, they were good ones. I wasn't lying about the clams, they did only come out at night, and underwater only. I had no clue how he was going to get those. If worse comes to worse, I'll just bring him some food. He doesn't get to die until I kill him. And I also wasn't lying about the crate. I did know for a fact that humans had come to this island, and I also knew that they left a crate of liquids behind, I lied when I said I didn't know what they were though. There were a total of fifteen bottles in there. Eight of them were fresh water, the stuff he needed. Five of them were straight up beer, and two of them were something a little different. It's like the beer for mermaids, only on humans-and here's the funny part-it tastes just like water. I could literally get this guy drunk and he wouldn't even know it! It was going to be hilarious, well, if he didn't hit me first. "You okay there, Jonathan?" I asked, layering my voice again on his name. He stopped short and I grinned from behind the rocks as my eyes gained a scared and worried expression. And this is why Lil said I was a good multitasker.

 

"No," he spat out, narrowing those pretty blue eyes of his at me. "No I'm not okay." So he does know, just what I wanted. Pretty boy finally gets it, I mused in my head trying to resist the urge to giggle. It's kinda a habit I've had since I was little, I giggled whenever I was enjoying something. And oh my, I was enjoying this tremendously. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt was enough to almost push out the sounds. He was actually pretty well built, looked like he'd been doing some things that really helped him out in the muscle department. My grin grew larger as I licked my lips. If I'm being completely honest, I'd have to say that I wanted to bite him right about now. I actually hadn't even noticed how close he'd gotten. If he did decide to punch me, I guaranteed it would hit my nose.  
I knew I'd have to act cool though, pretend that I wasn't bothered that he was so close though I know it totally did. "Then what's wrong?" I already knew that I made him blush earlier, so why shouldn't I try a more sexy approach? Maybe it wouldn't get me punched upside my head. I could see the conflict in his eyes when he stared at me. Just a little longer.  
He hung his head though. I made a confused face and tilted, this wasn't suppose to happen. He slumped back so he was sitting looking down at the sand. His hair was covering his face, but his shoulders were shaking...he was crying. Small sobs escaped his lips as he began to cry harder, making small dots in the ground up rocks we call sand. What the shell had I done? I don't know what was wrong with me, but I pulled myself up. "Jonathan?" I didn't even try to layer my voice this time. I actually felt sorry for him, there was a feeling inside my chest that twister and burned. What was this? Why did I feel like this? Make it stop.  
He began to hysterically cry now, gripping the sand with white knuckles. He picked up his fist and smashed it against the ground once, making me jump a little in worry. I had pulled myself into the tide pool, our of the actual ocean and into the small confinement for creatures that wouldn't make it on their own outside their walls. I places my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. His eyes were spilling tears quickly, slightly red from the crying. I called his name one more time before I got a response.  
"I...I'm the last one! And it's, it's all you, all your fault!" It's stung, making me feel...was that guilt? Why on earth was I feeling like this? I'd never felt like this! Make it stop! It hurts, it burns, it feels like someone's clawing at me from inside. "Now, now I have no-no one!" No one? Was that man screaming his name from the wreckage really that close to him? Really? What did he mean no one? "My mom's gone, now my dad! And it's all your fault!" My heart shattered.  
I slid my hand from his shoulder and began clawing at my chest. I wasn't guilty, I wasn't guilty! I couldn't be! I'd been wanting to get my revenge on these sufferable bastards for as long as I could remember, and here I was, feeling guilty. I was not going to have this. You're a siren, I scolded myself. If you don't want him to be sad, then make him happy.  
And I know that most people would think that 'making him happy' would be cheering him up. Not me. I had the voice that controls people, I could possibly make him go back to digging for that crate. Then just maybe, he'd stumble across the bottle I was hopping he would. I readied my voice, making sure I was going to hit just the right tone to get what I wanted.  
"There, there," I began, trying to make myself sound sympathetic. I patted his back, leaving a few water stains on his skin. He effortlessly tried to swat my hand away, making me almost laugh with satisfaction. "I'm sorry, I'm actually quite hurt by this," I was going to have to act my way out of this. It would be easy though. A little voice crack here (not to much), a little forced tears there. It was going to be a piece of cake. He looked up at me as I sniffled. I pulled my tail up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it. I forced some tears out, slowly sliding down my cheeks and falling off. He stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "Hurt?" He asked looking at me. Time to work my gift.  
"I, I can't believe you think I was the one who did that!" Forcing to crack my voice enough, I let a few more tears glide down. "Not all sirens are bad, I just, I just wanted to see what's above us. It-it gets so boring down there, and my mom, when I was little, she used to tell me stories. Tell me, tell me about the wondrous world above us. That is, before she was killed up here." His eyes widened as I let a few-non forced-tears fall out my eyes. I was actually crying, thinking about my mother and her stories that I loved so much as a little merboy. "She told me, he told me that the human world was amazing, and that she, she hoped I'd get to see it with my own two eyes someday. I decided that it was, you know, about time. And I came up to see everyone drowning. You, you were the only one left breathing, I saved you! And then you say that I sunk your ship?" I was crying a little harder for dramatic effect. So far, I was reeling him in.  
He sat cross legged, looking at me with eyes fill of sadness. I had no clue how long we stayed like that, him looking at me and I looking at him. I stared into those blue eyes, getting lost in them fore a while, they were so clear. "I-I'm sorry. I should have never falsely accused you of that. And, and I'm sorry about your mother, Sock." I smiled a little before brushing the tears out my eyes. At least he was sorry, and I got him to believe that I wasn't the one who sunk his ship. I was going to drown him in no time. Wait, what's the fun in that? I shouldn't drown him, he should drown himself! Yes! It was perfect, and I wasn't going to just tell him to do it no, no, no, I was going to use my voice along the way. Somehow, this was going to work.  
"It's alright," I sniffled out before sliding out of the pool and back into the ocean water. "It was years ago, and I'm sorry you lost both your parents." That I was being sincere about. It must've been awful to "wake up" and realize you're the only one left alive in your family. I still had my dad, sure he was awful, and sure I never saw him anymore, but at least he was alive. He nodded and looked through his fingers as he placed his face in them. "Eh, what you gonna do?" He asked, chuckling slightly before ending in a wistful tone.  
I found a little slug and decided to make my move. I picked it up and threw it at his arm, making him yell and jump in surprise. He slapped it off before giving me a annoyed slash smug look. I giggled lightly before facing away and covering my face with my hands. He laughed a little and made me feel great. "Hey you," I began before looking back up at the palm tree and laughing a little as his head followed. "Aren't you going to go get some water?" He smiled before nodding and getting up.  
I watched as he walked across the light beach and made his way back to the small hole he was digging. I watched him as he continued to dig. What was I going to do next? What was my next move? I didn't have one yet, but I sure would soon. I watched as his face lit up, he'd found the chest. He wrapped his arms around it and pulled it out.  
It was an old chest, one that had probably seen better days. Falling apart and dripping sand, still had water in it though. I watched as he kicked it open, trying to get to whatever was inside there. When he opened it fully, I was right. Fifteen bottles that looked all the same. "Um," he asked looking down at them confused. He was so cute when he was confused. "Is this all water?" He was even cuter when he sat down and picked them all up. He began looking at the bottles, putting them up to the sun and looking at them. "P-pretty sure." I asked, trying to sound nervous. Don't ask me why though, I have no explanation.  
He shrugged and popped the cap off of one and grabbed the neck before taking a long swig. I narrowed my eyes, to see the water glittering a little. Yes, he took the booze. Well, our booze that is. It only took him ten minutes to finish the bottle. And that's when my fun really started.  
Operation have fun (not that way) with a drunk human, begins now.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan wakes up, and is given a new surprise

Ow. My head felt like I had smashed it into a boulder or something. What happened? I expected to wake up and find myself in my bed, with my dad scowling over me and telling me I had better not scare him like that. I expected to be told I had fallen off the crows nest or something, that I'd been knocked out. I wanted to believe that Sock was just a figment of my imagination after hearing Ennis's story. But of course life didn't like me like that. I could faintly hear the sea crashing against the rocks and the sound of birds flying over head, sure, of course that was also stuff I'd be hearing if I was on my dad's ship. But A) I wouldn't be laying on sand, and B) no one would be breathing on my neck.  
I turned my head slightly only to be met with shiny barracuda teeth. I yelped, jumping backwards and landing on a few bottles. One of them shattered and cut my palm, making my blood drip onto the sand. Sock was laying in front of me on the sand, was that good for him? His scarf was all tousled around and so was his hair, sprinkled with bits of the sand. His tail went all the way out, stretched out to it's full height, and it was so long! I hadn't exactly noticed it when we met, but now I could really take it into account. It was green, like really, really green, and sparkly too. The scales kinda reflected the sun and hurt my eyes, but I couldn't look away. "You looking at my tail, handsome?" He asked sleepily, his lips curling into a tired smile. One eye was open, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.  
I instantly felt my face grow hot, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Why was I blushing? Not like I cared about this siren, like Ennis said, they make people fall in love. I looked away from him and stuttered out about the clearest statement I could. "I-I was n, not." Why was that so hard??? It shouldn't be, I was just telling a guy that I wasn't butt, I mean tail! Yea, I mean tail. Wait, were they the same thing? Oh god, I could feel my face light on fire. He laughed a little, before closing his eyes, I accidentally whipped my head back too fast and felt another bang of pain. He placed a finger to his lips and whispered quietly.  
"Well please be quiet. You gave me quite the hangover yesterday, Jonathan." Hangover? How did I give him a hangover? My eyes fluttered back to the bottles crushed under my hand. They were just water, right? Sure, when I had first opened up the case, I immediately recognized some of the bottles that had beer in it, but I didn't drink it, didn't I? He smiled lightly while I tried to take in some confusion. Rolling onto his back, he gave me a better look at him. He had such long fins in the back, gilled and spiky.  
I felt like saying something, apologizing for something I wasn't entirely sure how I did. What I did put together was that if he had a hangover, that's what my headache was too. Though, I just couldn't place my finger on why I had a hangover, or what happened after I finished that first bottle of water. I pushed myself up out of the sand, standing up and wiping the blood on my pants. I watched him as his shoulders rose and fell, signaling that he was asleep. Now, I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down and picked him up bridal style. I didn't know a lot about sirens, but I think they need water. And falling asleep on the hot sand without being in water was not healthy for him. His head lolled into my shoulder as his tail slowly swished off my arm. It was slimy, that was one thing. But not a bad slime if you get what I'm saying.  
If I was being honest, I didn't want him to go. I thought if I was going to be trapped on this island by myself, I want someone here. And if I didn't have anyone, I'd probably go mad. Even if that someone was a cute little boy from the ocean. Nope! Not cute, I did not think that. Shaking my head, I laid him down in the tide pool. I watched as other creatures scurried away, making room for him as I rested his head on a flat rock. I was wondering if there were others like him, not sirens, personality wise. I found myself silently praying that there wasn't. There was only one Sock, only one siren under the sea that could make me feel so sad and flustered at the same time.  
I looked up at the sun, it looked like it was afternoon day, and one that I would've helped my mom with cooking on. I still remember everything about how she left.  
I remembered I was at school, just doing everything I want supposed to. I knew that she was dying, but I thought she'd have a longer life. I thought that she would grow old enough to be with me my whole life, I remembered that's all I'd wanted. I remembered my teacher calling me up, saying that it was urgent that I got home. That's when I figured out that that was the day I would loose my mother. The day I'd loose everything.  
I remembered running down the streets, bumping into people and not caring how they looked at me. I thought about how this couldn't be happening, how this was just a dream, it had to be. I remembered finally reaching my house, hearing sobs from all my mother's friends inside. I kicked the door open before running all the way upstairs to her room. She was laying in her bed, panting heavily as her best friends cried around her. No one knew what was wrong with her, why this was happening, and that made me want to kill them all. They treated it like it wasn't a problem for anyone, and she addressed it like it was nothing more than going to sleep, forever.  
I yelled for her before running closer. I remembered her friends parting, letting me close to her. I took in every feature, her blue eyes, her brown hair and pale complexion. How ill she looked, and how desperately I wished it was me instead. I remembered her weakly grabbing my hand and stroking it over with her thumb, what she used to do to me when I had nightmares. But this was a nightmare, and I knew I couldn't wake up. She had smiled soft up at me while I cried and looked at her. "Don't go, please. Don't leave me." I asked her, putting my head down to cry into her hand. She coughed, her lungs already failing. More tears slid down my face as she tilted my head up with her finger. "Jonathan," she said, making me flinch. "You are the most amazing boy in this entire world. I couldn't be luckier than to be able to call you my son. Now be good for your father." She then burst into a coughing fit as her friend tried to pull me away. She began to cry, telling her to let me stay, she said she wanted to be with me in her final moments.  
"I love you, Jonathan. People change, I sure did."  
And that's when she left me. I couldn't stop crying, I stayed by her side for nearly an hour after she passed. She was all I had, the only thing I would die for. She used to tell me stories, about her extraordinary friend, and how I was supposed to meet her. How my life should've been amazing, how I was supposed to have a very special friend. She told me how much she misses her friend, I think her name was Rachel. She told me that I was supposed to be friends with her son, someone I was probably never going to meet again because of her. I used to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she claimed it was. She even told me I was there, though I couldn't remember when. I loved her, so much. And I could never seem to let go. I kept telling myself though, I still have dad, I still have dad.  
And now even he was gone.  
Why did everyone I ever loved have to die? Have to leave me alone and heartbroken? My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at my hands. Sock. I didn't want to ruin him to, I didn't want to accidentally put him in danger, was he even supposed to interact with me? There had never been any siren sightings before him, and I was starting to believe that they weren't supposed to interact with us. Taking the risk of asking, I shook his shoulders lightly.  
He must've been a light sleeper, because his eyes slowly fluttered open. I was hit by those eyes again. They were so green, shining like emeralds, making me freeze any thought I had. "Mm? Oh, yes handsome?" He asked before winking. There was something about the way he asked that. Something that made me feel...good? Sure I still had a killer hangover, but the way he smiled at me just seemed to make everything brighter. My whole world brighter.  
"Are you, are you allowed to talk to humans?" Then his eyes got wide. They grew larger and full of panic, making me back up a little. He squirmed a little, noticing his sort of small accommodation. His tail flopped a little and I could tell he wanted out. I picked him up and laid him in the water. There he floated, with a sort of apologetic look in his eyes. His teeth were still slightly visible, making wonder just how sharp they were. He looked me in the eyes and all of time froze. Just me and him. Blue looking into green.  
"N,No." He responded after a while, looking away with, was that blush?! I could have sworn a red coloration was on his cheeks when he looked away from me. Almost as quickly as it came, it faded. His head snapped back to me as he cupped my face in his hands. I looked back into my eyes, unable to look away from the seriousness. "Stay here, I'll come back, I swear. I just have to pick up a few things." He muttered. Dumbfounded, I nodded, still scared as hell that he was holding my face. It wasn't really something I was used to.  
He smiled and cocked his head to the side before doing something a little unexpected. He leaned in and pecked his lips on mine, before descending under the waves. I sat there, my face beet red as I looked off at the ocean. His eyes were stained into my mind, making me see the green whenever I closed my eyes. I shook my head, trying to get whatever had just happened out or my head.  
I looked back down at the ocean where he went. Would he really come back? Or was this just a trick or a siren. I had come to an amazing discovery. I finally had someone else I was willing to die for. I was willing to die for Sock. He made me happy, he made me smile. There was just somethings about him that drew me in, made me want to be near him. I didn't want to leave his side.  
I came to a bigger realization though. Throwing myself back into the soft sand, I blew a raspberry to the sky. I realized, I love Sock.  
I'm in love with a siren.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock goes back to his home, and comes back with a new realization

Why did I do that? I began to dive aster into the icy water with heat seeping up my face. That was never the way I had planned on going that. He just caught me off guard. I wasn't supposed to be there with him, and I hadn't when noticed that it had been a full two days since I was at my home. With all my constant screaming and yelling of random gibberish, someone was bound to notice if I was gone. My tail smacked against the water harder as I took off back to my house. Why had I kissed him? Then I thought as swift thought as I barrel rolled through some rocks. Did it have something to do with last night???  
Last night was when Jonathan really opened up. Unintentionally of course, under the will of the alcohol. Though, it was quite interesting to hear. He would ramble on and on about the stories the other sailors would tell him, he actually sang I think one or two songs that his mother sang to him when he was little. Meanwhile during all this, I sat there with my elbows on my tail, my tail pulled close to my chest and my chin resting on my palms. I simply couldn't stop listening to his voice. It was so...enticing and wonderful. I actually wondered if that's what it felt like to be hypnotized by a voice. I found myself humming along, adding my own spin on things and smiling a lot. I even listened to him when he said 'Sock, your gotta try this stuff'. I listened! Even knowing that it would get me in the same state he was. I still did exactly what he told me to do, in every way he told me to. It was like for once, someone else was controlling everything I was going at the moment and using my own body against me.  
I stopped short. My hair floated in front of my eyes as I swatted it away playfully. A few fish swam past my face and I smiled wide. Their eyes got big and they swam away fast, after taking only one look at my teeth. They learned well, sirens are trouble. But my dear human boy, he hadn't learned yet. Did I jut call him, my human boy? He wasn't mine! He was just a boy I'd have to drown. I'd have to drown... My tail stopped swishing, and my stomach fell. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I sort or shrunk. Why was I doing this? Frustrated tears slipped out of my eyes, completely invisible in the water. I'd spent almost my whole life planning my revenge on the humans, and when I did it, I felt so happy. And now here I was, struggling to decide if what I set out to do was the right thing. What if, what it drowning Jonathan wasn't going to be as pleasant as I thought? What if I didn't want to?  
I shook my head. I had to! It's not like I could bring him home with me or anything, he couldn't breathe underwater. And it's not like I had feelings for him, it was just, well, I didn't know what it was. And that made me want to scream. Though, if you scream in the ocean, no one really hears you. I could let loose everything, and no one would hear anything. Seemed like a pretty good option. I closed my eyes, and let loose.   
Screaming, I grabbed the corners of my head and tangled my fingers in my unruly hair. I pulled it a little longer, digging my teeth into my tongue and making it bleed. Loud waves of frustration escaped from my mouth as I calmed down. My breathing slowed, and I untangled my fingers from my hair. My eyes opened to see at least fifteen fish swimming in front of me, all looking at me with confused and slightly scared faces. Grinding my teeth together, I shot up at them. Scram! Almost immediately, they all fanned out and swam in different directions. Wiping my eyes, I swam faster back to my world.  
The city looked the same. Sirens swimming around and talking with one another, most of which looking at me. Some of those small grouped people that were paying attention to me, they were whispering my name. I would be too, had I not just come from an now unknown direction? I shifted uncomfortably underneath their gaze, as I swam to my house. The swim was long and silent, wrecking my insides. I felt so cautious, at the beginning of this whole endeavor, I'd wanted everyone to know what I had done, I wanted them to see my success for themselves. Instead here I was, shrinking back at the thought of anyone knowing where I was. As I approached my room door, my heart leapt out of my chest. My second meeting with Mephistopheles.   
I screamed again, I'd been so caught up with Jonathan, that I forgot about the meeting. My tail smacking against the water, I propelled myself towards his "palace" of a sort. Sure enough, by the time I reached it, Lil and JoJo were still swimming guard. Their armor was still as spiky as ever, and I feared if I told them where I was, they'd impale me. Hypnotic voices work on humans, not sirens. "G-girls!" I stuttered out nervously before swimming closer. They pushed their javelins forward again, almost in an instant repeat of a few days ago. Lil rolled her eyes as JoJo swam forward with an evil smirk on her lips. She probably wanted to be the one to ask the annoying question. "'Name and purpose please." Agh! I didn't have time for this! On an island a few miles away, Jonathan was waiting for me to come back. I wanted to go back, now.   
"Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski. I'm here to talk to Mephistopheles." Lil then did the long and painful process of searching the record book for my name. She tsked her tongue, shaking her head before swimming back up to me.   
"Your appointment was yesterday. He has an opening in three days, that's the only time you can see him." Three days? At least I could get back to Jonathan. I nodded understanding to them, making them have a confused face. I giggled slightly before swimming back to my house and searching for everything I needed.  
I had a little green kelp bag hanging on my door, which I grabbed and shoved everything into. I didn't really think about what I grabbed, all I know is that I grabbed everything I could. Laughing a little louder, a swam out my door and slammed it before leaving the building. After swimming three miles out so no one would see, I went straight up. I had the odd feeling that someone was watching me, I just couldn't place my finger on it.   
Smiling, I swam towards the island. Why was I so excited? It was just Jonathan. I had seen him two and a half hours ago, not like I hadn't seen him in a week. The island began to come into view, making me swim faster. I rolled around in the salty waves till I reached the tide pools. Looking up, I didn't see him. Panic began to settle in my chest as I propped myself up on a rock. "Jonathan? Jonathan where are you?!" I asked. I wished I could get up there and look for him, I wished.   
"Don't freak out, Sock. I'm right here." His calm voice states from behind me. He came out of the jungle part with a few things in his hands that I identified as mangos. Id never had them, I jut knew what they were. Singing in relief, i slid myself back into the water. He laughed before tossing me a mango and saying "Eat up." I was actually quite hesitate to eat it. What did it taste like? Didn't look like any fish I'd ever eaten before.   
I shrugged my shoulders before taking a bite. It was delicious! I looked up at the chuckling boy on the beach and felt myself grin again from behind a rock. His eyes were so amazing and the way he laughed, are we sure he's not a siren? I wanted to just be near him, know everything about him. I wanted him to tell me about where he came from, I wanted to show him where I came from. I just wanted nothing but him. He made my face hot, my stomach flutter, he made everything I thought about stop. Why do I feel like this? Then it hit me.  
I think I accidentally flipped the tables. My mouth dropped open. Oh no.   
I'm in love.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan gets a little taste of siren danger

He came back, different almost. I mean, I had only gone into the jungle part (which I still had no flipping clue what to call) because I was hungry. I guess I slept past the part where the clams came out, and my stomach didn't really agree with the whole me-not-eating deal. So, I decided jus to go get some mangos. No harm no foul. But as I was walking back, I heard someone screaming my name. I quickly identified it as Sock's and raced to the beach. After coming to my realization, I couldn't wait to see him. Just when I came out of the trees and stuff, swatting the leaves out of the way, I could see him perfectly. He looked...scared? Why was he scared? "Jonathan where are you?!" He yelled before frantically looking around in panic.   
Stepping forward quietly, I tossed the mango in my hand before trying to play it cool. He seemed really scared, I just needed to calm him down. I wanted to calm him down. "Don't freak out, Sock. I'm right here." I said, forcing a little humor into my voice. He spun around, looking at me with scared green eyes. He generally was worried, about me. I watched his eyes relax, as he heaved out a relived sigh. He slid himself back into the water when I had an idea. Tossing him a mango, I said "Eat up."   
He stared down at the thing like it was poised. Sitting down on the same a few feet away from the rocks, I began to laugh. He shrugged his shoulders and bit into the thing with his "barracuda" teeth. I liked calling them that, they really did look like it though. White and pointed to a sharp tip. I laughed a little harder as his eyes widened and he bit down harder. I guess he liked it. I laughed harder, trying to catch my breath.   
Then things began to become apparent. The way he had slight worry lines under his eyes and how he looked ready to pass out any second. What did he do? What could possibly be the explanation for his sudden exhaustion? He just said he was going to get a few things, and I was actually curious to see what said things were. I noticed that strapped around his shoulders was a "kelp" bag. It was interesting enough, green and still had that nibbled effect on it. Inside I could vaguely see some things sticking out, but why he needed them I didn't know. He blinked his eyes slowly, and closed them for a bit.  
I must love him more than I thought, because I actually leaned forward and placed my hand on his forehead. Do mermaids get sick? Because if they do, than I was pretty sure that he was sick. Pulling my hand back, I fixed my sitting position before deciding to ask. "Hey Sock," he looked up at me with those pretty green eyes of his. They were still so distracting, making me forget everything in an instant. He nodded slowly, letting me know that he was listening. "Can sirens get sick?"  
His eyes blinked back open and he stared at me for a while. I wondered if I had hit a nerve or something because he furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side. His skin was still wet and the water dropped off my hand when I wiped it on my legs. "Answer me if I'm right." I didn't want to get mad at him, but I was worried. Sock worried me when he wasn't himself. His bubbly, perky self that made me feel wonderful. His tail sloshed a little in the water, making any near by creatures scurry away to hiding. What was it like underwater? What was it like where Sock came from? I had so many questions spinning through my head, but I had to save them all for later.  
"Yes sirens can get sick, but I'm not. We uh, we can't get fevers if you know what I mean." His voice wavered for a second, loosing that hypnotic tone and replacing it with one that pulled me in closer. Is that really what his voice sounded like? That voice, that was so much stronger than the one he used on me already. I tried to pull my mind away from that, into what he had actually said. He couldn't get a fever, then why was his face hot? Why did it look redder. Then a thought hit me. That wasn't a fever...it was blush. I knew that.  
I had been the same way a few minutes ago, but that couldn't be possible. He was not in love with me. It was just a trick of the light, something shimmering off the water. Or that perfect tail of his, no! No thoughts like that, sure I love him. But I can't get into those thoughts just now. Plus, um, how did that even work? I mean, we have some very, very, different things than one another. But either way...no!  
"Oh, alright then." I said looking away awkwardly and rubbing the back of my neck. When I snapped my head back, he hit me with his eyes again. And I swear, whoever created him must've been the most talented person ever. Hie eyes were like emeralds, shinning at a different angle every time and everywhere the light hit. "Jonathan?" he asked, slowly lowering himself into the tide pool. I crawled closer, wanting to know what he wanted to say. I thought back to that kiss, as quick as it was, but it still made my lips tingle at the thought. "Yes, Sock?" The tension was almost unbearable. His eyes softened and slowly began to flutter closed. "I think I'm tired, handsome. Wake me up whenever you need me."   
I watched him slowly drift off. I pressed my lips into a thin smile, one he couldn't even see as he breathed slowly. His chest rising and falling slowly as I position his head on a rock. It lolled to the side and made his lips part slightly. If it was illegal to do this, then I guess I was supposed to be arrested. I bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips, breathing in the smell of salt and seaweed. "I need you." I chuckled before standing up.   
Brushing the sand off my pants, I decided to take a walk of the beach. See the island I was going to call home for who knows how long. The sand was soft as I wiggled my toes under. It rolled off my feet and I continued to walk, until my eyes caught something else. Something, shimmery. At first I thought it was Sock, it was a tail. Long and scaly and shiny in the sun. Though, it wasn't the right color. Instead of Sock's brilliant green, it was a cloudy grey, all sparkly and silver.   
I guess I just get curious around sirens. Because I slowly came closer to the shore. Before anything could comprehend, another hypnotic voice rang out. "Wow. A real life human!" Though, it didn't work like Sock's. I spun around to see a girl. Er, mermaid. Female siren? Whatever she was, she had the bottom top of a human girl, and the bottom of a shiny silver scaled fish. "Hello dreamy, I'm JoJo." JoJo? I felt weird. Not like I do around Sock, but weird. I wasn't attracted to this person, but I felt drawn closer. So this was really how siren magic worked.   
Without any thought I walked closer to her. She held out her hand for me to take, and for some reason, I did. My hand slid in hers, feeling the smooth wet skin. "Jonathan! No! Get away from her!" Came a more noticeable voice. I spun my head around to see Sock swimming as fast as he could down the beach. He was freaking out again, and I was actually about to question it. I tried to walk over to him, but I couldn't move, JoJo had tightened her grip on my hand to a position where I couldn't even get loose. I bag an to panic, trying to let go of her hand, wanting her to let go. When I looked back at her eyes, they changed from the blue I'd seen before. They were glowing blue, burning my eyes. She flashed me a long grin, showing off her own set of teeth. "Come on in, the water's fine." She cooed before doing something a bit unexpected.  
She grabbed my hand and flipped me in, throwing me in the waves and dragging me along. I could hear Sock screaming my name, but that was quickly over powered by the sound of ocean roaring in my ears as JoJo dived down. She pulled me deeper and deeper until she let go of my hand. I was already way under the waves when she let go. She smiled cruelly again, before slowly disappearing into her surroundings. My lungs were burning for air, and I began to black out.   
The last thing I saw before my sight left me was a green tail swivel in front of my eyes.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected

I swear, when I get my hands on Joanne, I was going to crush the windpipe inside her throat. I watched her drag Jonathan down into the water, and instantly freaked out. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart beat faster with fear and panic. Jonathan could die in two ways down there. One is his lungs, they couldn't breathe underwater and there was no doubt in my mind JoJo wanted to keep him down there. Two would be the pressure. JoJo and I were built to withstand amounts of pressure, but I was 100% sure humans could only stand so much.  
I dived down into the waves, following the already fading trail of bubbles that Joanne left. The trail came to a stop, all the bubbles disappearing for good. I began to panic even more, throwing my head from side to side in efforts to see him. Where are you-"Jonathan!" I yelled when I finally found him. He was thrashing around, looking around to see where he was. I just floated there for a minute, just trying to register what to do. Only when I saw bubbles escape his lips did my mind come back to me. I swam at him, twisting around so I was behind him. I liked my fingers once I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist. Once I was sure I had him secure, I bolted upwards. My tail pushing against the water faster than I thought it could go. 

I pushed up through the surface, watching the sun glitter on the water. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. "Sea Monsters" came out this far in at night. I pulled Jonathan to the shore, not wanting to let go of him until he was safe. I couldn't believe it. She followed me. I knew I wasn't being paranoid when I thought someone was watching me. All I did was fall asleep, thinking that one little nap couldn't hurt. But when I woke up, I went to find Jon, and he was with JoJo. He was holding her hand even, I tried not to get jealous, knowing she probably added layer after layer of her voice on top. Even knowing this, I still felt jealousy explode from inside my chest as I swam closer. I yelled for him to get away, and it honestly seemed, no, he really did want to get away from her. But she sat there, locking her fingers around his wrist and showing off her teeth. 

I tried to get to him faster as he thrashed around and tried to get free. I immediately knew he wouldn't get out, JoJo had a rock hard grip. That's why everyone thought she was part rock fish, and barracuda. And not just because of her teeth. Before I could get to him though, she dove down, she took him away from me. I wanted to kill her, but I knew I had to go save Jon.

And he was safe now. 

I pulled him up onto the sand, breathing heavily from my mad dash. I rolled over, laying adjacent to him, watching his chest rise and fall. He was breathing, and that was enough to put a sad smile on my face. But that was so close. I had just floated there, watching as he lost air. I almost lost the one thing I now know I care about, and it was almost taken away from me. The dread was still there, slowly dying, but eating at my insides, making me shut my eyes tight. 

If this is what it was like to be in love, blissful and blushing one moment and feeling scared out of my mind the next, I didn't know how I felt about it. All I knew now was, I wanted to do everything in my power to keep Jonathan safe. But keeping him safe meant I had to do something only a little less scary than him dying.

To keep him safe I had to let him go.

I felt my eyes start stinging as I sketched in the sand. I rolled over, just to look at him. He was just perfect in every way. And even the parts he didn't like about himself were beautiful. They were beautiful because they were Jonathan. I pushed myself up with my elbows and let a few tears fall out. Leaning in close, I whispered to him before even thinking of my next action. I dropped the layers on my voice, I stopped being a siren. Just a moment, but just a moment was all it took for me to go forward. "I love you, Jonathan. Please, don't drown, my love..." I drifted off, of course by choice as I laid my lips onto his. 

They tasted salty, and that was probably from the ocean. I closed my eyes and savored it. I was about to pull away, knowing that this was wrong, I was taking advantage of him. Just as I was about to push up, I felt hands land on my waist. My eyes widened as I felt Jonathan's lips move into mine. We were kissing. I was kissing him. He was kissing me.

He was kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss, deepening it and grabbing onto his shirt collar roughly, like he might vanish any moment. He noticed the sudden change and moved one of hi hands up and down my spine, making me shudder. His hands landed on my fin and he giggled when I sharply gasped. One of my hands left his collar and traveled up to his hair, tangling my fingers in it and tilting his head to a different angle. His lips licked mine, asking for permission to come in. I let him in, making sure I remembered every detail of this. Every detail about him. 

He pulled back, catching his breath and staring into my eyes, burning into my soul. He smiled up at me before pecking my lips again. "I promise, I won't drown again." He smiled as I buried my face in his chest and cried. I cried hard as he stroked my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ears.

I was crying because he was lying, and he didn't even know it. I knew that JoJo would tell Mephistopheles. He told me to stay away from humans, and here I was, crying into one's chest. He'd be mad. He'd be furious. And worst of all?

He'd take Jonathan away from me. Forever.     


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear from a certain trouble maker's side of the story

It was honestly killing me to see him like this. Bawling into my chest like I would leave him. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. And I found myself praying that he knew how much I loved him. He needed to know this, and I wanted to know. I wanted to know what finally made him kiss me, if he loves me too. I actually think he does. So many thoughts and questions that were almost unbearable not to ask. I stroked his back lightly, avoiding the fin because I had no idea how that made him feel. He gasped last time I did that, and I really didn't want to hurt him.   
His breathing finally slowed and the hiccups and sobs finally stopped. His shoulders relaxed on me as his tail unconsciously stroked the sand. He was asleep again. I chuckled lightly, playing with his hair as it jumped out at me. He sure did sleep a lot, and he looked so peaceful doing it. I wished that we could stay like this forever. Just him in my arms and us together. I had no idea that, that dream? It would soon go up in flames.  
~*~ (you all know what that means! 


End file.
